Holidays For Date
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Sementara di kamar mandi... "Wah,hangatnya..." gumam Shido yg berendam di bak mandi dengan air hangat. Tiba2 ada seseorang yg membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu menutupnya. Seorang gadis kecil yg mengurai rambut birunya,bermata biru muda sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dgn wajah yg sedikit merona berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan selembar handuk yg membelit tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1 - Bathing With Yoshino?

Holidays For Date Chapter 1 - Bathing With... Yoshino?!  
11 Juli 2013 pukul 23:13

Pairing : Shido x Tohka x Yoshino x Kurumi Genre : Romance,Humor,Sci-Fi,and Many More Rate : T+ (Ada M-nya tapi gk terlalu M+,cuman MMan doank *plakkkkkk :D )  
Author : Fabiorifky Irawan P.  
Disclaimer : Tachibana Koushi

Happy reading ^_^

Sore hari,tanggal 17 juni,sepulang dari sekolah,Itsuka Shido harus bergegas menuju rumah Spirit karena ada panggilan mendadak dari adik kesayangannya sekaligus Komandan Ratatoskr,Itsuka Kotori yg galaknya minta ampun saat mode Komandan.  
Dia pulang sendiri karena habis dapat tugas mengumpulkan materi dari Bu Guru Okamine Tamae.

Kata2 Kotori yg membuatnya harus cepat2 menuju rumah Spirit...  
'Awas jika kau tidak segera kemari,akan kubakar kau hidup2 !'

"Hah,berbahaya jika aku tak segera pulang." gumam Shido sambil berlari menuju rumah Spirit.  
Dengan nafas terengah2,Shido membuka pintu rumah,tergesa2 masuk ke ruang tamu hingga akhirnya...  
"Hosh,hosh,hosh,aku sampai." ucap Shido yg tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya lagi hingga dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai.  
"Oh,onii-chan sudah pulang ya?" sambut Kotori sambil tersenyum bangga pada kakaknya itu.  
"Hosh, sama saja kau membunuhku,Kotori." jawab Shido sambil berusaha berdiri.  
"Ada apa kau mendadak memanggilku?" tanya Shido.  
"Ada sesuatu yg harus kau kerjakan di hari liburmu." jelas Kotori sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Tugas lagi,tugas lagi" gerutu Shido setelah menerima kertas itu.  
"Jangan mengelak. Alasannya agar Hati para Spirit,maka dari itu kau harus kencan dengan mereka di hari libur ini." jelas Kotori.  
Setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut...  
"What,apa2an ini?" seru Shido terkejut.

Schedule Of Date 18-19 June - Yatogami Tohka 20-21 June - Yoshino 22-23 June - Tokisaki Kurumi

"Ini jadwal kencan atau jadwal ujian naik kelas sih?" tanya Shido yg sedang sweatdropped.  
"Jangan jadwal yg sudah dirancang oleh anggota Ratatoskr kemarin.  
Para Spirit juga sudah ,lakukan saja." ucap Kotori tegas.  
"Ah,dasar Komandan gila." gerutu Shido pelan.  
"Apa barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu,Shido?!" tanya Kotori dgn nada menakutkan.  
"T-tidak jadi.  
Huft,kalau rencananya seperti ini...Baiklah,aku akan berusaha." jawab Shido sedikit ketakutan.  
"Nah,sekarang beristirahatlah,karena kencanmu akan dimulai besok." kata Reine mencoba menenangkan.  
"Baiklah,terimakasih,Reine-san." ucap Shido lega.

"Hmph,hanya malam ini aku bisa bersantai." gumam Shido yg membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dekat Kotori dan Reine.  
Beberapa menit berselang,HPnya berdering.  
Ketika dilihat,tertulis dilayar,"Tobiichi Origami...Calling..."

"Moshi-moshi, apa?" tanya Shido pada lawan bicaranya.  
"Shido,bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang?" kata Origami.  
"Alasannya?" tanya Shido lagi.  
"Aku sedang sakit. Tolong rawat aku." pinta Origami.  
"T-tapi aku..." ucap Shido yg berusaha mengelak.  
"Aku tunggu di apartemen." jawab Origami.  
"T-tung..."  
(Tut-tut-tut) Origami menutup telepon.

"Ada apa,Shido?" tanya Tohka yg turun dari lantai atas diikuti Spirit yg lain. (Karena sebentar lagi makan malam)  
"Temanku sedang sakit. Dia memintaku menemaninya." jawab Shido yg sedang menyiapkan makan malam.  
"Nu...Siapa itu,Shido?" tanya Tohka seperti menginterogasi.  
"Ahhh..Tonomachi." jawab Shido yg sedikit takut jika Tohka tau bahwa dia akan menemani Origami,Rival Sejati Tohka.  
"Ara ara. Apa Shido belum mandi?" tanya Kurumi.  
" mandi dulu. Kalian makan saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul." jawab Shido lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.  
"Em,aku juga ingin menemani Shido-san." ucap Yoshino pelan,hampir tak terdengar,tapi Kurumi mendengarnya.

Setelah meja makan tertata rapi dgn makan malam diatasnya,para Spirit langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing2.  
Mereka berdo'a,lalu...

"Selamat Makan !" seru para Spirit,ditambah Kotori dan Reine juga.

"Nu,dimana Yoshino?" tanya Tohka sambil mengunyah makanannya.  
Namun tak ada yg tau.  
Lalu Kurumi menjawabnya,"Oh,tadi dia bilang ingin menemani Shido-san."

Semuanya terdiam sejenak,lalu...

YOSHINO !

Sementara di kamar mandi...  
"Wah,hangatnya..." gumam Shido yg berendam di bak mandi dengan air hangat.  
Tiba2 ada seseorang yg membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu menutupnya.

Seorang gadis kecil yg mengurai rambut birunya,bermata biru muda sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dgn wajah yg sedikit merona berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan selembar handuk yg membelit tubuhnya.

"Y-y-y-y-yoshino?! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Shido yg terkejut dgn kehadiran gadis itu.  
"Em,kata Reine-san,kalau yoshino ingin meningkatkan kasih sayang Shido-san,aku harus mandi bersama Shido-san." ucap Yoshino malu-malu.  
"Hah? T-tapi..." ucap Shido terbata2,namun Yoshino sudah masuk ke dalam bak mandi yg nge-pres untuk 2 orang,mau tak mau,mereka harus berdempetan.  
"Anu...Kenapa muka Shido-san memerah?" tanya Yoshino yg bingung dgn tingkah polah Shido yg seperti cacing kepanasan.  
"Aduh,bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" jaab Shido kebingungan.

Meskipun Yoshino adalah gadis yg masih seusia Kotori dan tingkahnya sangat pemalu,tapi sebagai Pria normal,Shido merasakan tubuhnya seperti ada yg meraba tubuhnya,membuatnya gelisah karena gairahnya bertambah saat Shido melihat handuk basah Yoshino sehingga dada yg baru tumbuh dan lekuk tubuh gadis yg tumbuh dewasa disampingnya terexpose.  
Syaraf2nya menggila,aliran darahnya seperti tak terkontrol,jantungnya berdetak cepat.  
Tanpa sadar,antena miliknya berdiri karena sinyal kuat dari Yoshino dan menyembul di balik handuknya.  
"A-apa itu,Shido-san? Kenapa bisa berdiri?" tanya Yoshino sambil menunjuk kearah belitan handuk Shido.  
Buru2 Shido menyembunyikan itu dgn tangannya agar Yoshino tak penasaran.  
"A-Ano...I-Ini...milik laki2." jawab Shido yg mulai dibuat gila oleh gairahnya sendiri,mengarahkan matanya kesana kemari agar tak berpusat pada Yoshino.  
"Emmm,karena Yoshino mandi disini,jadinya bangun." tambah Shido menjawab pertanyaan kedua Yoshino.  
"K-kalau Yoshino tak berpakaian,apa semakin parah?" tanya Yoshino yg sudah pernah diberitahu Reine tentang laki2.  
"H-Hah? Ken-kenapa kau tau?" tanya Shido yg penasaran.  
"Reine-san yg memberitahuku." jawab Yoshino pelan.  
'Ah,ajaran macam apa yg telah diajarkan oleh Reine-san pada gadis pemalu seperti Yoshino?' gumam Shido yg berusaha mengontrol pikiran anehnya.

Kemudian...  
Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan keras.

"Shido,apa yg kau lakukan dengan Yoshino?" tanya Tohka dgn aliran kekuatan kemarahan yg mengalir ditubuhnya.  
"A-Aku tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun." jawab Shido yg mulai merasakan hawa kehancuran.  
"Ara ara,rupanya Shido-san suka dgn gadis dibawah umur ya?" tambah Kurumi yg sedikit tersenyum.  
" Hey,bukan begitu,Kurumi." elak Shido.  
"Hareeeee,apa yg dilakukan Shido padamu,Yoshino." tanya Kotori santai ditengah2 ketegangan.  
"Ti-Tidak ada,Kotori-chan. Shido-san hanya memperlihatkan sesuatu yg ada dibalik handuknya." jawab Yoshino malu2.

"HAH?" Seru ketujuh wanita yg terkejut.

"Shido, akan kuhajar kau." ucap Tohka yg benar2 diambang kemarahan besar.  
"T-Tunggu,Tohka. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman." ucap Shido yg benar2 ketakutan.  
"Kau tak pernah menunjukkannya padaku,kenapa kau tunjukkan pada Yoshino? Aku Cemburu,Shido.  
SANDALPHON !" seru Tohka sambil menghentakkan kakinya lalu muncul tahta berwarna emas yg menjadi sarung pedang bernama Sandalphon.  
Lalu dicabutnya pedang itu dan diayunkan ke arah Shido yg saat itu Yoshino sudah ada didekat Kotori.  
"Aaaaahhhh"  
(Duaaaaarrrrrr!) Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta di malam hari,mengagetkan warga dan Kades setempat. (Wadoh !)

- To Be Continued ^_^ -


	2. Chapter 2 - Treating Origami

Holidays For Date Chapter 2 - Treating Origami 12 Juli 2013 pukul 22:37

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu."  
Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju dgn beberapa luka bekas serangan Tohka, Shido pamit pada semuanya.  
"Uuu...maafkan aku,Shido." ucap Tohka yg menyesal.  
"Iya,tak apa. Lagipula kekuatan regenerasi dari Kotori masih aktif kok." kata Shido sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut kepala Tohka.  
"Nu...Trimakasih,Shido." balas Tohka yg tersenyum senang.  
"Jangan lupa besok,Shin. Jadwal kencanmu akan dimulai jam 10 pagi." kata Reine mengingatkan.  
"Ya, aku mengerti, Reine-san. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Shido seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, saatnya para Spirit untuk tidur.  
"Huaaaahem...Ayo kita tidur." ajak Tohka yg mulai mengantuk.  
"Ara? Sudah jam 9 ya?" tambah Kurumi.  
"Ya,kalian cepatlah tidur. Soal Shido, biar kami yg memantaunya." lanjut Kotori.  
"Benar, terutama Tohka. Karena 2 hari kedepan kau akan kencan dengan Shido. Agar kau tak kelelahan besok." terang Reine yg raut wajahnya seperti orng yg tak pernah tidur.  
"Ya, terimakasih, Reine." ucap Tohka sembari tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti para Spirit yg lain.

Tinggal Kotori dan Reine yg ada di ruang tamu.

"Saatnya kita kembali ke Fraxinus untuk memantau Shido. Kannazuki, jemput kami." perintah Kotori pada Wakilnya yg masih stand-by di ruang komando melalui earphone.  
"Baik, Komandan." balas Kannazuki dari Fraxinus.

Lalu cahaya hijau melenyapkan mereka dalam sekejap mata.

Berpindah ke Ruang Komando Ratatoskr (Fraxinus)...

"Hah, melelahkan juga mengurus mereka. Tapi itulah konsekuensi kita yg jadi Penyelamat Spirit." ucap Kotori saat membanting diri pada kursi Komandan miliknya.  
"Yaitu memberi tempat tinggal dan kenyamanan para Spirit di bumi ini." sambung Reine sembari memijat lehernya sendiri, mencoba meregangkan otot2 dilehernya.  
"Hem...Shido masih dalam perjalanan ya?" ucap Kotori sambil melihat pergerakan Shido dari layar monitor pemantau gerakan Shido.

"T-Tunggu sebentar ! Kenapa dia tidak mengarah ke Rumah Sakit?!" Kotori baru menyadari jika Shido tidak dalm rute yg dia katakan tadi sore.  
"Sepertinya dia menuju apartemen Tobiichi Origami. Tidak salah lagi." terang Reine.  
"Ah,iya. Tadi dia sempat menerima telepon dari Origami. Aku lupa. Hah, pasti sinyal pengganggu itu diaktifkan." gerutu Kotori saat ingat pertama Shido menuju apartemen Origami, pembicaraannya putus gara2 sinyal pengganggu yg dipasang di apartemen tersebut.  
"Yah,hari ini kita juga harus istirahat. Semuanya, hari ini cukup. Kita istirahat, kembali ke ruangan masing2." ucap Kotori pada seluruh kru Ratatoskr.  
"Yokay !" seru semua Kru Ratatoskr.

Sementara di dekat apartemen Tobiichi Origami...

'Huft, apalagi yg akan dilakukan Origami padaku nanti?' gumam Shido lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.  
Akhirnya setelah masuk apartemen, naik lift, dan berjalan selama beberapa menit, Shido sampai didepan pintu yg disampingnya bertuliskan "Tobiichi Origami".  
'Semoga tidak terjadi apa2. Aku harus siap2.' gumam Shido yg khawatir jika hal2 yg dialaminya saat mengambil Yoshinon (Boneka milik Yoshino) terulang lagi,bahkan bis lebih parah dari itu.  
Lalu dgn perlahan, dia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.  
(Tok-tok-tok)  
"Masuklah. Tidak dikunci." jawab Origami dari dalam kamarnya.  
"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." ucap Shido saat memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Origami,duduk disamping Origami yg sedang terbaring lemas di kamarnya.  
"Tak apa. Aku maafkan." balas Origami pelan.  
"Oiya, apa kau lapar? Aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu." tawar Shido.  
"Um...Kalau kau mau membuatkannya untukku, aku akan menghabiskannya untukmu." kata Origami lembut ditambah mnculnya sedikit rona merah dipipinya.  
"Hahahaha,tak usah berlebihan begitu. Tunggu ya? Aku pergi ke dapur dulu." ucap Shido sembari meninggalkan Origami.

Suara minyak goreng yg panas dan aroma harum masakan Shido terasa oleh Origami,lalu diapun tersenyum.  
(Tak salah aku memperhatikanmu sejauh ini. Wajahmu yg menenangkan dan bisa memasak.  
Maafkan aku,Shido. Jika aku selalu membuatmu repot. Terkadang aku merasa sakit saat kau harus menerima sikapku yg tidak romantis ini.  
Terimakasih, karena rasa ini yg tumbuh sejak 5 tahun yg lalu, meskipun kau tidak mengingatnya.)  
Tiba2, air mata mengalir pelan membasahi pipi putihnya. (Baru kali ini denger Origami nangis *Plakkkk)

Tak lama kemudian, Shido datang dengan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas jus buah yg baru selesai dibuatnya.  
Namun Shido terkejut karena Origami terlihat sedang menangis diatas tempat tidurnya.  
"Oi,Origami. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shido yg segera meletakkan nampan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Origami dan duduk disamping Origami.  
Tiba2,Origami memeluk Shido sambil menangis tersedu2.  
"O-Origami..." ucap Shido sedikit tertegun.  
"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjadi gadis normal. Yg selalu memasang wajah tak berdosa ini didepanmu.  
Maafkan aku yg mudah cemburu saat ada gadis lain yg mendekatimu. Maafkan aku,Shido...hiks...hiks...hiks..." terang Origami yg masih terisak menyesali sikapnya pada Shido selama ini.  
"Ahaha,tidak apa,Origami. Aku mengerti, karena kau adalah gadis jenius. aku bisa menerimanya. Malah aku senang, karena kau mau menjadi dirimu sendiri, tidak pernah berubah menjadi orang lain." terang Shido sedikit tersenyum mendengar perasaan Origami secara langsung.  
"B-Benarkah?" tanya Origami yg sedikit menghentikan tangisnya.  
"Benar, aku suka dirimu yg seperti ini." jawab Shido tersenyum lembut pada Origami,lalu tangannya menghapus jejak air mata yg membekas dipipi Origami.  
"Terimakasih,Shido." kata Origami lembut sembari merapatkan pelukannya.  
Merasa takut jika gairahnya naik, Shido mencoba membujuk Origami agar melepaskan pelukannya, karena lengannya menyentuh dada Origami.  
"Emmm,mau makan dulu?" tanya Shido.  
"I-Iya." jawab Origami lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

- To Be Continued ^_^ -

Huft,capek juga bikin nih Fanfic,masih panjang banget soalnya.  
Dilanjutin gk ya enaknya? *plakkkk :D 


	3. Chapter 3 - Origami's First Kiss

Holidays For Date Chapter 3 - Origami's Madness and First Kiss 13 Juli 2013 pukul 22:37

Setelah selesai menyuapi Origami dan memberikan obat untuknya, Shido langsung bergegas menuju dapur, mencuci perabotan dapur, dan kembali menemani Origami.  
"Wah, sudah hampir jam 12 malam, aku pulang dulu ya?" ucap Shido setelah melihat jam di ponselnya.  
Tapi, Origami hanya diam saja.  
"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." pamit Shido sembari beranjak akan meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Namun,saat Shido akan berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya, tangan halus gadis yg tak banyak bicara itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.  
"Tetaplah disini sampai besok pagi, aku takut sendirian saat sakit." pinta Origami datar dgn sedikit rona merah.  
"H-Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Shido yg agak khawatir dgn permintaan Origami.  
"Temani aku tidur malam ini,Shido. Kumohon." pinta Origami lagi memasang puppy eyes buatannya.  
"A-Ah...Baiklah." ucap Shido pasrah.  
"Tidurlah disini." kata Origami sambil menepuk bagian tempat tidur disebelahnya.  
"Jangan bercanda,Origami." seru Shido yg mulai ketakutan jika gairahnya meningkat lagi gara2 sesuatu yg dilakukan Origami nanti.  
"Jika aku butuh sesuatu, aku tidak perlu jauh2 memanggilmu." jelas Origami dgn trik jeniusnya.  
"Ah,aku tak bisa apa2 lagi. Baiklah." ucap Shido yg 2 kali harus pasrah.

Akhirnya Shido pun menuruti keinginan Origami yg sekarang sedang sakit. Apa salahnya juga?  
Setelah menghela nafas, laki-laki bermata coklat itupun merebahkan dirinya disebelah Origami.  
Tiba2, Origami memeluknya dari samping.  
"W-Wah...! Origami...A-Apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya Shido yg mulai gugup.  
"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Origami balik.  
"A-Aku tidak bilang... tidak boleh..." Jawab Shido.  
"Apa kau takut aku melakukan hal yg aneh2?" tanya Origami lagi.  
"B-Bukan begitu...Aku..." ucap Shido terbata2.  
'Hah,yg benar saja? 2 kali aku bergairah disini.' gumam Shido.  
Akhirnya dalam posisi seperti itu, mereka berdua terlelap.  
Shido yg kelelahan, dan Origami yg sedang sakit, membuat mereka tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

2 jam berlalu dalam tidur nyenyak mereka berdua...  
Shido merasakan ada sesuatu yg lembut mencoba menyelinap kedalam celana panjangnya, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, karena celana panjangnya memang sedikit longgar.  
Merasa itu hanya mimpi, Shido melanjutkannya dgn membayangkan Origami yg sedang bergairah.  
"O-Origami...Oh..." desah Shido yg sedang mengigau menikmati mimpinya dan tanpa sadar tangannya dituntun menyusup juga kedalam baju tidur Origami dan memainkan apa yg ada didalamnya.  
'Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yg menuntun tanganku. Apa ya? Ah,terserah. Mungkin hanya mimpiku yg terlalu erotis.' pikir Shido.  
"Ah...Emh...Shido..." desah Origami kemudian, yg juga merasakan gejolak gairah yg dibuatnya.  
Kini tangan Shido mulai diturunkan menuju lokasi vital Origami.  
Mereka berdua sama2 menunjukkan gairah mereka dalam tidur mereka, saling mendesah, saling meraba, saling memberi respon keindahan, yg Shido anggap mimpi belaka, adalah hal nyata yg dilakukan Origami.

Pagi harinya...  
Sinar mentari mulai merambat, mengusik setiap mata yg masih tertutup.  
"Ah,mimpi yg indah." ucap Shido sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Saat Shido membuka matanya...  
'T-Tunggu sebentar ! Kenapa setelah aku terbangun, tanganku masih merasakan terjepit di sesuatu yg halus dan sempit ya? Jangan2...' pikir Shido yg curiga.  
Pelan2, matanya mengikuti kemana arah tangannya pergi di balik selimut tebal milik Origami.  
Dgn ketakutan, Shido perlahan membuka selimut Origami, dan...  
"Ada apa,Shido?" tanya Origami yg sudah terbangun duluan.  
"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Shido yg terkejut karena tangannya dan tangan Origami masih dalam posisi menyentuh bagian vital satu sama lain.  
"Apa yg kau lakukan,Origami?! Kenapa kita berdua hanya memakai pakaian dalam? Dimana pakaian kita?" tanya Shido yg masih khawatir dgn yg mereka lakukan kemarin, lalu menarik tangannya tapi perlahan.  
"Kau mencari itu?" ucap Origami datar sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai, dimana pakaian mereka teronggok disana.  
"Aku tidak melakukan apa2. Kemarin malam kita berdua sama2 dalam keadaan bergairah kan?" jelas Origami.  
"K-Kenapa kau...tau...?" tanya Shido semakin melemahkan suaranya.  
"Hormonmu yg meningkat bisa dirasakan melalui detak jantungmu." ungkap Origami santai (jelas lah,Origami kan jenius.)  
"J-Jadi...Kemarin...K-Kita..." ucap Shido terbata2.  
"Ya,kita berdua mengalami masturbasi bersama karena sindrom yg disebut Lust Syndrome." terang Origami.  
"He? Sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi. Tolong lepaskan,Origami." pinta Shido karena tangan Origami masih memegang senjatanya, dan dia merasakan lengket pada pakaian dalamnya.  
"Kau keluar banyak juga ya,Shido?" sindir Origami sambil melempar sedikit senyum nakalnya.  
"Huft,sudahlah,Origami. Aku ingin mandi." ucap Shido lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

'Huh, kemarin malam itu benar2 gila, aku tak menyangka itu benar2 nyata.  
Untung tempat ini punya jaringan pengganggu sinyal.  
Kalau tidak, bisa2 aku dibakar oleh Kotori nanti.' gumam Shido yg membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa2 keringat gairahnya kemarin.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Shido pun langsung pamit pada Origami.  
Origami pun mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.  
"Eh, kenapa kau hanya memakai selimut? Pakai bajumu,Origami." pinta Shido yg tak mau gairahnya naik lagi.  
"Emm,terimakasih untuk yg kemarin,Shido." ucap Origami sambil tersenyum dan merona ketika membayangkan saat2 indah kemarin malam bersama Shido, yg diakui sebagai kekasihnya.  
"Ah,kenapa kau harus berterimakasih?" ucap Shido sweatdropped.  
"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menjagaku. Ternyata kau tak seperti pria lain. Kau bisa menahan gairahmu hingga sejauh itu. Banyak pria yg kebanyakan mengambil kesempatan saat tidur bersama seorang gadis pendiam sepertiku.  
Tak ada salahnya aku mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku pada Takamiya Mana." terang Origami, lalu dia tersenyum, senyuman yg belum pernah Shido lihat sebelumnya, senyuman yg menenangkan.  
"Ah,aku turut senang jika kau tersenyum." balas Shido dengan senyuman pula, membuat Origami sedikit merona.  
"Origami,kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Shido keheranan.  
"Um,tak apa... Sekali lagi terimakasih,Shido." jawab Origami.  
Tiba2,Origami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shido,perlahan namun pasti,hingga deru nafas mereka menyatu.  
"Origami..."  
Cm demi cm dan...CUP !  
Origami mencium Shido. Tapi bukan ciuman penuh gairah atau ciuman yg tak bermakna, melainkan ciuman yg penuh perasaan dan cinta sejati,lembut,seperti air yg mengalir pelan,jernih,dan menyejukkan hati.  
Sedikit tertegun, Shido merasakan ciuman Origami yg selembut dan sehangat ini, dia pun ikut mengimbangi ciuman Origami.  
Dengan lembut ditekankannya bibirnya pada bibir Origami, tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut belakang kepala Origami, bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka.  
Dgn penuh kasih sayang pula, tangan Origami mengelus pipi Shido dgn lembut.  
Ciuman mengesankan itu hanya bertahan 2 menit.  
Mereka melepas ciuman mereka secara perlahan,karena pasokan oksigen mereka yg hampir habis.

"Um,jika kemarin kau ingin melakukannya denganku,aku bisa saja memberikan keperawananku untukmu,Shido." ucap Origami sedikit menitikkan air mata.  
Tiba2,Shido meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Origami.  
"Sssst,jangan begitu. Aku tidak menginginkan keperawananmu,Origami. Aku mengerti kau mencintaiku,tapi bukan berarti kau harus memberikan harta berhargamu untuk seseorang yg kau cintai." jelas Shido sambil tersenyum.  
Origami sungguh terkejut. Baru kali ini dia menemukan pria yg seperti ini. Tak heran bila seseorang seperti Shido, yg terkenal tidak pernah punya pacar disekolah, bisa menakhlukkan hati para Spirit, yg kekuatannya membahayakan, dan menyegel kekuatan mereka sehingga para Spirit bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia.  
Origami menangis dan memeluk Shido.  
"O-Origami...Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yg salah?" tanya Shido yg kebingungan.  
"Tidak,kau benar,Shido. Harusnya aku sadar jika kau memiliki tujuan saat menyelamatkan Spirit, yaitu tidak ingin pihak manapun terluka.  
Aku benar2 menyesal pernah mencoba menembak Yatogami Tohka dan mengenaimu. Maafkan aku,Shido." terang Origami yg masih menangis dipelukan Shido.

Lalu,dengan lembut, Shido melepas pelukan Origami dan memegang kedua bahu Origami.  
"Kau benar. Kau masih ingat kan tentang apa yg pernah kukatakan saat kau mencoba membunuh Kotori?  
Bila aku tidak ingin adik kecilku yg imut terbunuh,dan aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu putus asa?  
Karena aku tidak ingin ada pertempuran,perselisihan,dan diskriminasi di bumi ini.  
Aku bertekad agar para Spirit bisa hidup bersama dengan manusia.  
Seperti Tohka,Spirit juga memiliki emosi dan rasa kasih sayang,sama seperti kita.  
Jadi,kita harus menerima mereka dgn hati yg terbuka,maka Spirit tidak akan menghancurkan kota seperti dulu." terang Shido sambil tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Origami.  
"Begitu kah? Aku mengerti... Sebenarnya,itu tadi ciuman pertamaku." ucap Origami yg langsung merona.  
"Hah? K-Kenapa bisa...?Kupikir kau...?" tanya Shido yg tak percaya.  
"Karena aku mencintaimu,Shido. Aku sudah lama menantikan ini. Aku diam dan tak menjalin hubungan apapun dgn pria lain karena aku tau,ciuman ini memang pantas untukmu."  
"A-Ah...Kenapa kau berlebihan,Origami?" ucap Shido yg ke-ge'er-an sambil tertawa dan menggaruk2 kepalanya yg tidak gatal.  
"Aku benar2 cinta padamu,Shido. Dan aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan satu wanitapun merebutmu dariku,termasuk Yatogami Tohka." ucap Origami yg kembali dalam mode biasanya.  
"Huft,iya iya,baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya,Origami? Dah." pamit Shido sembari berjalan meninggalkan Origami sambil tersenyum dan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya.  
'Kau benar2 sempurna,Itsuka Shido.' gumam Origami sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman Shido dari balik pintu.

-To Be Continued-

Author Note : Gimana fanfic chapter ketiga ini?  
Read N Review ya?  
Menurut kalian,enaknya dilanjut gk?  
Bikin penasaran gk nih?  
Jgn lupa bikinin saya kopi ya? *plakkkkk :D 


	4. Chapter 4 - Crazy Request From Tohka

Holidays For Date Chapter 4 - Crazy Request From Tohka 14 Juli 2013 pukul 20:56

Tanggal 18 Juni,jam 9 pagi...

Shido sedang jalan2 disekitar Tenguu Qwinted sambil melihat2 suasana romantis,banyak pasangan muda-mudi seumurannya disana sini,  
tertawa bersama,bergandengan tangan,bermesraan,pokoknya warna2 keromantisan ada ditempat itu,membuat Shido hanya tersenyum melihatnya.  
(Tapi bagi Author sepertiku,melihat adegan2 seperti itu membuatku ingin muntah tau? [Pembohong Besar !] Dzigh! :P)

Sambil menunggu Tohka datang menyusulnya di depan Patung Hachiko (tempat biasa),Shido memainkan ponselnya.  
'Ah,ini permainan yg kemarin harus aku mainkan ya?' gumam Shido saat membuka aplikasi permainan bertuliskan "Fall In Love : My Little Shido".  
Senyum kecil mengembang saat Shido ingat beberapa bulan yg lalu dia melakukan kesalahan dalam memainkan permainan ini,  
sehingga Petugas Analisa Ratatoskr,Murasame Reine,harus melepaskan 1 pakaian tiap Shido melakukan 1 kesalahan,dan mendapat semprotan dari adiknya,Kotori dalam mode Komandan.

Karena sudah hafal apa yg harus dipilih,dgn mudah Shido menyelesaikan seluruh stage di permainan itu,lalu datanglah Tohka dari arah depannya memanggil Shido.  
"Shido..."  
Akhirnya Tohka sampai di hadapan Shido,dgn pakaian yg simple,menggunakan pita putih,baju warna merah muda,dan rok pendek warna biru,serta tas lengan kecil warna ungu.  
(Maaf,Author gk ahli fashion,jadi sengawurnya aja *plakkkk :D )  
"Emm,Tohka,cocok sekali pakaianmu hari ini." puji Shido.  
"Umu...Aku belajar menggunakan pakaian yg cocok,Shido." balas Tohka yg malu karena dipuji oleh Shido.  
"Emmm...baiklah. Ayo kita jalan." ajak Shido sambil tersenyum.  
Tiba2...  
(Kruuuuuuk...) perut Shido berbunyi.  
"Hihihi...Shido lapar ya?" tanya Tohka yg sedikit tertawa.  
"Ahahaha...ketahuan juga." jawab Shido yg tertawa juga sambil menggaruk2 kepalanya.  
"Sebenarnya...aku juga belum sarapan." ungkap Tohka.  
"Ah,bagaimana kalau kita singgah sebentar di restoran sushi didekat sini?" tawar Shido pada Tohka.  
"Ya,ayo kita pergi,Shido!" seru Tohka bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Shido.  
Shido hanya tersenyum melihat Tohka yg bersemangat bila Shido mengajaknya makan.

Sesampainya di restoran tujuan,Shido dan Tohka mendapat tempat duduk disamping jendela.  
Lalu mereka memesan Sushi Extra 2 porsi dan Orange Yoghurt Juice 2 gelas.  
"Pesanan anda akan segera siap. Mohon tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan restoran lalu pergi.

"Emm,Shido..." sahut Tohka pada Shido yg sedang melihat keluar jendela.  
"Ah,ada apa,Tohka?" tanya Shido yg agak terkejut dari lamunannya.  
"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." kata Tohka yg malu2.  
"Apa yg ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Shido yg mulai khawatir dgn nada bicara Tohka.  
'Gawat! Jangan bilang kau ingin tanya soal kemarin.' gumam Shido.  
"Soal kemarin..."  
'Aduh ! Yg benar saja?' gumam Shido lagi.  
"H-Hah?"  
"Jujur aku iri dengan Yoshino. Aku juga ingin melihat mmmpfh!" belum sempat Tohka menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Shido dgn cepat membungkam mulut Tohka dgn tangannya.  
"Sssstt ! Jangan keras2 ! Jika terdengar orang lain,akan berbahaya!" bisik Shido sambil melirik sekitar,karena orang2 disitu memang sudah memandangnya aneh.  
"Aha ! Maaf,ada sesuatu di rambutmu..." seru Shido sambil ber-akting membersihkan rambut Tohka yg tidak ada kotoran sama sekali,agar orang2 disekitarnya berhenti memandang mereka berdua.  
Setelah orang2 berhenti memandang mereka berdua,barulah Shido menghela nafas lega.  
"Huft,hampir saja."  
Terimakasih sudah menunggu. Ini pesanan Anda." ucap pelayan yg baru datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yg Shido dan Tohka pesan sebelumnya.  
Lalu meletakkannya di meja,dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
"Ehem,begini,Tohka. Kejadian kemarin,Yoshino datang sendiri dan ingin mandi bersamaku. Sebenarnya aku menolak. Tapi,karena dia..."  
"Justru itulah aku iri !"  
"Bukan begitu. Belum saatnya kau tau,Tohka."  
"Belum saatnya? Yoshino kan lebih muda dariku !"  
"T-Tapi..."  
"Shido,apa tidak boleh ya? benar2 tidak boleh?" tanya Tohka dgn puppy eyesnya,yg membuat Shido tak bisa menolaknya.  
"Ah...Aku menyerah...Baiklah jika itu yg kau mau. Besok malam kau boleh mandi bersamaku." ucap Shido yg harus mengalah demi mempertahankan tingkat kasih sayang Tohka.  
"Yes ! Terimakasih,Shido." seru Tohka tersenyum dan bersorak riang.  
"Ah,kenapa kau harus berterimakasih untuk hal gila ini?" keluh Shido.  
"Karena kau sudah mempercayaiku,aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun." jawab Tohka sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.  
"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita makan dulu." ajak Shido sedikit tersenyum dgn tingkah Tohka.  
Akhirnya mereka makan Sushi yg sudah agak dingin karena obrolan panjang mereka.

-To Be Continued-

Jgn lupa,Read N Review ya,temen2?  
Oiya,Next Chapter : Holidays For Date Chapter 5 - A Little Sandalphon?  
Maaf agak lama,soalnya nulis dibuku.  
Yah,resiko mindah ke PC juga lama.  
Semoga tersembur,eh,terhibur. *plakkkkkk :D 


	5. Chapter 5 - A Little Sandalphon?

Holidays For Date Chapter 5 - A Little Sandalphon?  
16 Juli 2013 pukul 20:03

Hari kedua...  
'Hmm,hari ini kemana lagi ya?' gumam Shido yg bersiap menunggu Tohka di depan rumah Spirit.  
"Aku siap,Shido !" sahut Tohka setelah membuka pintu rumah Spirit.  
"Mah,kau tetap manis seperti biasa,Tohka." ungkap Shido sambil tersenyum.  
"Ummm...T-Terimakasih,Shido." ucap Tohka yg merona.  
"Emm,hari ini kau ingin kencan dimana?" tanya Shido pada Tohka.  
"Nu? Terserah Shido saja. Oiya,ayo kita pergi ke Dream Park !" seru Tohka.  
"Hweee? Itu bukan tempat anak2 untuk kencan." Elak Shido.  
"Umu? Baiklah. Kita ke Game Center saja. Sudah lama juga kita tak bermain kesana." tawar Tohka yg tak kehabisan ide menentukan tempat kencan mereka.  
"Mah,baiklah." ucap Shido setuju.  
Akhirnya mereka sepakat pergi kencan menuju Game Center,bermain hingga puas dan tak lupa mendapatkan boneka berbentuk roti kesukaan Tohka.

Hari mulai sore. Mereka singgah sebentar di sebuah cafe untuk beristirahat sambil memesan minuman.  
Setelah duduk,Shido langsung membuka percakapan dengan Tohka.  
"Emm,Tohka...Apa kau yakin dgn permintaanmu yg kemarin?" tanya Shido gugup.  
"Ya,aku yakin sekali. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tohka balik.  
"Sejujurnya... Yoshino tak melihat sepenuhnya,ini masih tertutup handuk." jelas Shido pada Tohka.  
"Justru itu,Shido ! Aku ingin melihatnya secara total !" ujar Tohka sambil tersenyum.  
"Hah?Emmm,apapun itu... Terserah saja..." keluh Shido sambil menghela nafas.  
Lalu setelah selesai menghabiskan minuman,mereka bergegas pulang menuju rumah Spirit.

Nah ! Saatnya sedikit bagian MMan ditambahkan ! (MM artinya gk terlalu M tapi ada istilah M-nya) :D

Sepulangnya mereka dari rumah Spirit,Shido langsung menuju kamar mandi,melepas semua pakaiannya,melilitkan handuk kecil pada pinggulnya,lalu nyemplung saja ke bak mandi yg penuh air hangat.  
"He? Siapa yg menyiapkan air hangat ini?" tanya Shido pada diri sendiri yg keheranan.  
"Aku yg mempersiapkannya." ucap suara Kotori santai lewat earphone Shido.  
"H-Hah? Kenapa kau...?" tanya Shido kaget.  
"Jelas sekali kau lupa. Dari kemarin kau tidak melepas earphone kan? Jadi aku mendengar percakapanmu dgn Tohka." jelas Kotori enteng.  
"Ah,sial ! Jgn sampai kau melihat ini,Kotori !" umpat Shido yg malu dgn adiknya.  
"Moo,aku penasaran saja,bagaimana reaksi otakmu saat melihat kemolekan tubuh Tohka yg menggairahkan !" goda Kotori sambil tertawa mengejek.  
"Apa katamu? Awas kau,Ko..."  
Belum sempat Shido mengungkapkan kejengkelannya pada adiknya yg sangat jahil saat mode Komandan,Tohka membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil berseru,"Aku siap,Shido !"

Yang benar saja? Siapa yg tak tergoda melihat sosok gadis dgn badan yg ideal dan dada yg cukup padat menantang sedang berdiri di depan mata dgn hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yg menutupi tubuhnya?  
Pria mana yg dapat menolak pemandangan indah seperti itu?  
Shido saja yg tergolong pria yg terkenal tidak tertarik dgn gadis di sekolahnya,hanya bisa terpaku membelalakkan matanya,memandang sosok indah bak malaikat cinta turun dari khayangan dan hanya mengenakan selendang dari bawah ke atas.  
'Sial ! Godaan indah macam apa lagi ini?' gumam Shido yg masih tak bergeming sama sekali.  
"S-Shido...Pandanganmu membuatku malu..." ucap Tohka dgn nada halus menggoda,membuat gairah Shido semakin meningkat cepat.  
Dgn langkah perlahan,Tohka melangkah menuju bak mandi,lalu duduk di bak mandi bagian depan Shido.  
"Shido ! Cepat perlihatkan itu !" seru Tohka yg berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya.  
"A-Ah...Baiklah..." ucap Shido sedikit canggung lalu membuka handuk yg menutupi pinggulnya.  
Tohka terkejut saat melihat sebuah benda sepeti Sandalphon,tapi lebih kecil dan terlihat jinak. *plakkkkk :D "Hah? Jadi ini kah? Hihihi,seperti Sandalphon,tapi lebih kecil ya? Apakah itu punya kekuatan?" tanya Tohka dgn pertanyaan yg bisa dibilang aneh.  
"Emmm,bagaimana ya?" jawab Shido bingung.  
"Apakah itu bisa membelah?" tanya Tohka lagi.  
"Ya tidak bisa,ini kan tidak tajam." jawab Shido.  
"Nu? Bolehkah aku memegangnya?" tanya Tohka penasaran ingin memegang 'senjata' Shido.  
"Ah,jangan !" seru Shido khawatir bila gairahnya memuncak.  
Tapi,karena Tohka melemparkan Puppy Eyes-nya kearah Shido,Shido akhirnya pasrah.  
"Ah,baiklah." ucap Shido mengalah.  
"Yes ! Aku akan coba menggunakannya ! Aku akan mencabutnya dari tubuhmu !" seru Tohka kemudian menyambar 'pedang kecil' itu.  
"He? Apa yg akan kau..."  
Belum sempat Shido melarang Tohka untuk menariknya,tangan Tohka sudah menariknya duluan.  
"Wadaaaauuuuuuwwww !" teriak Shido yg kesakitan karena 'senjata'nya ditarik.  
Merasa Shido kesakitan,Tohka melepaskannya.  
"Kenapa tidak bisa lepas?" tanya Tohka bingung dgn sesuatu yg 'keras dan berdiri menantang' yg tak bisa lepas seperti Sandalphon.  
"Ugh ! Yg benar saja ?! Ini bukan pedang sungguhan ! Ini daging !" terang Shido yg masih kesakitan sambil memegangi senjata rahasianya yg habis ditarik.  
'Huft ! Untung ini tidak putus...Bisa2 aku tidak punya keturunan nanti..." gumam Shido lega.  
"Umu... Jadi begitu ya? Apa yg bisa dilakukan dgn Sandalphon kecil itu,Shido?" tanya Tohka yg masih penasaran dgn kemampuan 'benda' itu.  
"Ini...Kau tanya saja pada Reine lewat earphoneku...Pakailah..." ujar Shido sambil melepas Earphone ditelinganya lalu memberikannya pada Tohka.  
Setelah Earphone terpasang ditelinga Tohka,Tohka langsung melempar pertanyaan pada Reine yg berdiri di sebelah Kotori di ruang Komando Fraxinus.  
"Reine,apa kau tahu kemampuan senjata Shido?" tanya Tohka pada Reine lewat Earphone.  
Setelah berfikir sejenak,Reine berdehem sedikit dan menjelaskannya secara gamblang namun mudah dimengerti.  
"Ehem,senjata itu dapat menusukmu dari bawah,memasuki sebagian tubuhmu,menginjeksi vitamin di tubuhmu,lalu membentuk daging hidup di dalam perutmu.  
Semakin lama,perutmu akan membesar karena daging hidup dari Shido akan berkembang,setelah 9 bulan,daging itu akan keluar dari tubuhmu lewat bawah,lalu lahirlah manusia kecil yg lucu yg disebut anak." terang Reine secara detail.  
"Nu? Apakah anak itu lucu? apa seperti Shido?" tanya Tohka sekali lagi.  
"Ya,kau tidak salah. Perkiraanku anak yg kau hasilkan dengan Shido akan sangat lucu." jawab Reine.  
Lalu,Tohka terlihat sangat bersemangat dan berkata pada Shido.  
"Shido ! Aku menginginkan anak ! Cepat tusuk aku menggunakan Sandalphon kecilmu itu !"  
"Hweeee? Apa kau gila?! Itu sangat berbahaya,Tohka !" seru Shido yg tak percaya dgn ucapan Tohka barusan.  
'Gila ! Ajaran sesat macam apa yg kembali diajarkan Reine-san pada gadis yg selalu ingin tau ini?!' gumam Shido yg mulai panik.  
"Cepatlah,Shido ! Serang aku sekarang !" seru Tohka yg mendadak berdiri,sehingga handuk yg dikenakannya terlepas didepan Shido.  
Akhirnya ketahanan Shido melebihi batas saat melihat tubuh gadis yg enerjik dan ceria tersebut telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yg menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya. Sehingga...

"AAAAAHHH ! (Crooooot !)  
Darah mengucur deras keluar dari hidung Shido,kemudian Shido pingsan ditempat.  
"Shido ?! Kenapa hidungmu berdarah? Shido ?! Shido !" panggil Tohka yg masih telanjang sambil mengguncang2 tubuh Shido yg tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

-To Be Continued-

Hah,gilak !  
Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga,dikerjain dari jam 12 sampek waktu Sahur.  
Huft,gk rugi,jadinya gaje banget !  
Oiya,jgn lupa Read N Review ya teman2?  
Dilanjut gk?  
Wani piro? Wkwkwkwkwkwk :D 


	6. Chapter 6 - Romantic Ice Skating

Holidays For Date Chapter 6 - Romantic Ice Skate With Delicious Ice Cream 19 Juli 2013 pukul 21:34

"Huft,benar2 gila kejadian malam kemarin." keluh Shido pagi ini.  
Yah,hari ini tanggal 20 Juni,giliran Yoshino yg akan menjadi teman kencan Shido.  
Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama,Yoshino sudah siap dan keluar dari kamarnya.  
Shido pun sudah menunggu didepan Rumah Spirit dgn senyuman mengembang tipis diwajahnya.  
'Ah,kencan dgn Yoshino ya? Sepertinya romantis. Emmm,gadis manis, lembut dan nada bicaranya yg pemalu... Ah,kemana aku harus mengajaknya ya?" gumam Shido yg berseri2.  
Lalu,Yoshino membuka pintu Rumah Spirit sembari melangkah malu2 kearah Shido.  
"Shido-san...maaf membuatmu menunggu..." ucap Yoshino dgn nada bicaranya yg manis seperti permen itu.  
"Ah,tak apa. Pria manapun rela menunggu jika gadis yg akan mereka temui secantik dan semanis dirimu." puji Shido,membuat Yoshino menundukkan wajahnya karena tersipu.  
(Wkwkwkwk,gombal banget... *plakkkkk :D )  
"S-Shido-san..." ucap Yoshino malu.  
"Ah,maaf...Hari ini kau ingin pergi kemana,Yoshino?" tanya Shido.  
"T-Terserah Shido-san saja..." jawab Yoshino.  
"Baiklah, bagaiman kalau kita bermain Ice Skating saja?" tawar Shido.  
"Ice Skating?" ungkap Yoshino bertanya2.  
"Yah...nanti kau akan tahu..." jawab Shido pelan,menggandeng tangan Yoshino sembari beranjak dari rumah Spirit menuju mall di pusat kota.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan,Yoshino terkagum2 saat melihat orang2 yg meluncur dan menari2 diatas es.  
"Wah...Indah sekali...mereka bisa menari dan meluncur diatas es..." ucap Yoshino.  
"Hah,kali ini aku akan mengajakmu meluncur disini. Tapi kita harus mengganti sepatu kita dulu dgn sepatu es. Apa kau mau,Yoshino?" tawar Shido.  
"A-Aku mau,Shido-san..." jawab Yoshino sambil tersenyum.  
Lalu Shido menarik tangan Yoshino sembari mengajaknya ke tempat penyewaan sepatu es didekat situ.  
Setelah mereka selesai mengganti sepatu,mereka langsung bergegas menuju are Ice Skating.  
Yoshino sangat bersemangat ingin segera meluncur diatas es.  
Namun,baru pertama ia menginjak es dgn sepatu tersebut,ia terpeleset sehingga terjatuh.  
Yoshino mencoba berdiri,namun sangat sulit,ia tetap saja terjatuh.  
"K-kenapa sulit sekali berdiri diatas es?" tanya Yoshino pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan ini. Sini,kubantu kau berdiri." ucap Shido datang meluncur dan berhenti didepan Yoshino sembari mengulurkan tangan kearah Yoshino.  
Namun,karena memang tak terbiasa berdiri diatas es menggunakan sepatu es,otomatis Yoshino yg ditarik oleh Shido terpeleset dan menubruk badan Shido. (Bruk !)  
Alhasil mereka berdua terjatuh dgn posisi Yoshino menindih tubuh Shido.  
Namun,Shido tak bisa bergerak,Yoshino juga tidak bisa berdiri.  
Wajah mereka berdua sama2 memerah karena posisi wajah mereka sangat dekat,hingga deru nafas mereka bertemu.  
"M-Maaf,Shido-san..." ucap Yoshino pelan.  
"A-Ah,tak apa..." balas Shido yg mendapat rona merah dipipinya.  
"T-Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri..." kata Yoshino lagi.  
"Ah,Yoshino...Jantungmu berdebar..." goda Shido.  
"S-Shido-san...jantungmu juga..." balas Yoshino.  
"Baiklah,aku akan segera membantumu berdiri..." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum.  
"T-Tunggu sebentar,Shido-san..." cegah Yoshino yg menahan gerakan tubuh Shido untuk berdiri.  
"Eh?" ucap Shido bingung.

Tiba2... CUP !  
Dgn perlahan Yoshino mengecup lembut bibir Shido,lalu memandangnya sambil tersipu.  
"Y-Yoshino...?" ucap Shido yg bertanya2.  
"Emm,aku hanya ingin meningkatkan kasih sayang Shido-san padaku..." terang Yoshino.  
"h,terimakasih,Yoshino. Ayo kita berdiri. Sudah banyak yg melihat kita." jelas Shidoyg agak tidak nyaman dgn pandangan Ice Skater lain.  
Setelah mereka berdua berhasil berdiri,Shido memegang kedua bahu Yoshino.  
"Nah,aku akan membantumu meluncur,Yoshino. Aku akan membantumu dari belakang." ucap Shido sembari berpindah tempat di belakang Yoshino.  
"S-Shido-san... Aku takut terjatuh lagi..." ujar Yoshino gugup.  
"Ah,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh,Yoshino." ucap Shido sembari memeluk tubuh Yoshino dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Yoshino. (Wah,mesranya...)  
Yoshinopun terkejut,hingga rona merah terlukis di kedua pipinya.  
"S-Shido-san..." panggil Yoshino gugup.  
"Ya?" jawab Shido.  
"I-Ini..." ucap Yoshino terbata2.  
"Ah,aku hanya membuktikan setinggi apa tingkat kasih sayangku padamu,Yoshino. Ayo kita meluncur." jelas Shido sambil tersenyum lalu perlahan2 Shido mendorong tubuhnya meluncur dgn memainkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian.  
Merekapun berputar mengelilingi area penuh es tersebut.  
Terlihat Yoshino yg mulai menikmati suasana romantis saat meluncur dgn Shido,saat dia memejamkan matanya dan memberanikan diri memegang tangan Shido yg memeluknya.  
'Yoshino...' gumam Shido sambil tersenyum.  
'Shido-san... Apakah ini yg namanya kasih sayang? Hangat sekali...' gumam Yoshino yg merasakan kehangatan meskipun sekarang dia berada diatas es.  
Merekapun berlama2 berputar di area itu,hingga Shido bertanya pada Yoshino.  
"Ah,Yoshino..."  
"Ada apa,Shido-san?"  
"Apa kau mau es krim?"  
"Apa itu,Shido-san?"  
"Mah,nanti kau akan tahu..."

Lalu mereka beranjak dari tempat itu dan kembali berjalan2 disekitar mall.  
Sebentar kemudian,Shido mengajak Yoshino ke sebuah kedai modern yg berwarna-warni.  
"Ah,aku pesan es krim coklat dan strawberry..." kata Shido kepada pelayan kedai.  
"Pesanan anda akan segera siap... Tunggu sebentar..." kata pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum lalu menuju dapur tempat mesin es krim.  
Hanya menunggu sebentar,pelayan tadi kembali dgn membawa 2 cup es krim dgn warna berbeda di kedua tangannya.  
"Ini pesanan anda. Terimakasih sudah mampir di kedai es krim kami." ucap pelayan itu dgn senyuman.  
"Ah,sama-sama." balas Shido.  
"Ngomong2,siapa nama gadis disebelah anda ini?" tanya pelayan itu sambil melirik kearah Yoshino.  
"A-Aku Yoshino..." jawab Yoshino pelan.  
"Wah,manisnya. Apakah dia kekasih anda?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.  
"Ah,begitulah." jawab Shido.  
"Wah,maaf jika saya banyak bertanya,waktu kencan anda jadi berkurang. Lain kali datang lagi ya?" ujar pelayan tersebut pada Shido.  
"Ah,tidak masalah. Saya permisi." pamit Shido sembari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Yoshino.  
"Nah,ini untukmu,Yoshino. Kita makan sambil jalan." ucap Shido sembari memberikan 1 cup es krim warna merah muda pada Yoshino.  
"J-Jadi ini es krim? B-Bagaimana cara memakannya,Shido-san?" tanya Yoshino.  
"Ah,begini cara makannya..." jawab Shido sembari mempraktekkannya.  
Shido menjilat es krim coklatnya perlahan,lalu Yoshino pun mengikuti gerakannya.  
Saat pertama menjilatnya,Yoshino tersenyum senang.  
"Wah,enak sekali,Shido-san..." ucap Yoshino dgn wajah berseri.  
"Ah,syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." balas Shido senang.  
"Shido-san,kekasih itu apa?" tanya Yoshino bingung dgn percakapan Shido dan orang penjual es krim tadi.  
"Emm,itu adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yg menyenangkan sepertimu." jelas Shido sambil menggaruk2 kepalanya yg tidak gatal.  
"Terima...kasih,Shido-san..." ucap Yoshino malu2.  
"Untuk apa,Yoshino?" tanya Shido.  
"A-Aku senang bisa berkencan dgn Shido-san hari ini. Semoga besok juga menyenangkan..." ujar Yoshino yg tersipu saat membayangkan pelukan Shido yg hangat.  
"Sama-sama,Yoshino. Aku akan berusaha besok." balas Shido.  
"A-Aku juga,Shido-san." kata Yoshino.  
Kini merekapun berjalan pulang menuju rumah Spirit.

-To Be Continued-

Jiaaaaaah,chapter 6 selesai,tepuk kaki,eh,tepuk tangan... (pok-pok-pok)  
Read N Review harus ya?  
Dilanjutin gk ya?  
Iya2,berhenti aja deh (Kena sembur para readers)  
Oke deh,siap dilanjut.  
Tunggu publishnya ya? :D Arigatou buat supportnya. 


	7. Chapter 7 - In The Top Of Everest

Holidays For Date Chapter 7 - Beautifull Kiss In The Top Of Mount Everest 22 Juli 2013 pukul 21:24

Hari kedua kencan Shido dan Yoshino pun akan dimulai.

Di rumah Spirit...

"mpfh ! Aku kehabisan ide untuk mengajak Yoshino kencan kemana lagi." keluh Shido.  
"Oi,jgn mengeluh ! Pasti ada ide lain !" seru Kotori yg jengkel dgn keputusasaan kakak kesayangannya itu.  
"Kalian semua,cari tempat kencan yg romantis buat Yoshino !" perintah Kotori pada para Kru kebanggan Ratatoskr lewat earphone.  
"Ah,karena Yoshino menyukai salju dan es,bagaimana jika kita putuskan di Puncak Gunung Everest,Himalaya?" jelas Reine sambil meminum segelas kopi didepannya.  
"Hah?" seru para Kru Ratatoskr terkejut.  
"Jangan bercanda,Reine!" seru Kawagoe menolak gagasan Reine.  
"Ada apa,Kawagoe?" tanya Kotori.  
"Komandan,ketinggian Everest mencapai 8 ribu meter lebih,itu berarti tekanan udara makin besar,dan membuat manusia biasa hampir kesulitan untuk bernafas. Belum lagi suhu di puncak Gunung Everest hampir mencapai 0 derajat Celcius. Itu akan cukup berbahaya bagi tubuh Shido-kun." terang Mikimoto.  
"Ah,Shido tak akan mati disana. Lagipula sudah banyak orang yg ernah mendaki dan sampai di puncak dengan selamat. Orang Indonesia juga pernah menancapkan bendera disana. Apa yg salah dgn puncak Gunung Everest? Kudengar tempat itu sangat indah." jelas Kotori.  
"Baiklah,rencana tempat kencan sudah diputuskan. Tujuannya adalah Gunung Everest !" seru Kawagoe.  
"Ah,pasti aku mati kedinginan disana." keluh Shido sweatdropped.  
"Tak usah khawatir,kami akan memantau kondisi tubuhmu. Kau kan punya kekuatan regenerasi dariku,Shido !" seru Kotori yg masih jengkel.  
"Ah,baiklah..." ucap Shido pasrah.  
"Tapi kami tak akan mengirim kalian berdua langsung ke puncaknya begitu saja." jelas Kotori enteng.  
"Hah? terus?" tanya Shido.  
"Kami akan mengirim kalian di daerah dekat Gunung Everest dan akan mendaki bersama Yoshino dan malaikatnya,Zadkiel." terang Kotori menurut idenya.  
"Hweeee? Maksudmu? Kita harus mendaki gunung tertinggi itu? tanya Shido yg jelas mengerti tujuan Kotori.  
"Itu benar. Kalau kami langsung mengirim kalian ke puncaknya,kencan kalian tidak akan seru,tau !" jelas Kotori.  
"Kapan sampainya..." ucap Shido yg kembali sweatdropped.  
"Prediksiku saat sunset nanti kau akan sampai puncak. Zadkiel kan memang ahli di medan seperti itu." kata Kotori santai.  
"Gampang sekali kau ngomong..." ucap Shido yg lagi2 sweatdropped.  
"Sudahlah,menurut saja. Hanya ini satu2nya tempat yg cocok buat Yoshino." ucap Kotori.  
"Ah,mau bagaimana lagi? Baiklah." ucap Shido yg menyerah setelah beradu argumen dgn Kotori.

"Shido-san...maaf membuatmu menunggu..." sapa Yoshino yg baru keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Ah,tak apa,Yoshino." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum.  
"Baiklah,kita langsung menuju Fraxinus. Kannazuki,jemput kami !" perintah Kotori lewat earphone.  
"Siap,Komandan."  
Lalu,dalam sekejap mereka berempat menghilang dalam cahaya hijau yg menyelimuti mereka di ruang tamu Rumah Spirit.

Sesampainya di Fraxinus...

"Baiklah,kalian tetap disini,kami akan mencari koordinat letak daerah tersebut lalu mengirim kalian kesana." ucap Kotori sembari pergi menuju Ruang Komando diikuti oleh Reine.  
"A-Ano,Shido-san... Kita akan dikirim kemana?" tanya Yoshino.  
"Ah,kita akan mendaki gunung. Oiya,Yoshino,apa kau masih bisa memanggil Zadkiel?" tanya Shido.  
"E-Entahlah,Shido-san... Aku hanya memanggil Zadkiel disaat terdesak." jelas Yoshino.  
"Emm,kalau tidak bisa,nanti aku akan membantumu memanggilnya." ucap Shido menenangkan.  
"Koordinat sudah ditemukan. Apa kau siap,Shido?" tanya Kotori lewat earphone.  
"Aku siap,Kotori." ucap Shido mantap.  
"Kau siap Yoshino? Pegang tanganku." tanya Shido pada Yoshino.  
"A-Aku siap,Shido-san..." jawab Yoshino gugup sembari menggengam tangan Shido malu2.  
"Baiklah,kirim mereka sekarang !" perintah Kotori.  
Mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sesampainya di Nepal...

"Baiklah,kita sudah sampai. Kita akan mendaki dari sini ke puncak gunung itu." jelas Shido sambil menunjuk ke arah puncak salah satu gunung yg tertutup awan gelap dan tebal.  
"Wah,indahnya...gunung bersalju... Tapi itu jauh sekali,Shido-san..." kata Yoshino.  
"Ah,cobalah untuk memanggil Zadkiel."  
"Aku ragu,Shido-san..."  
"Aku akan membantumu,Yoshino. Pegang tanganku."  
"Terimakasih,Shido-san..."

Setelah Yoshino menggenggam tangan Shido,mereka berdua bersama2 berteriak "ZADKIEL"  
Lalu keluarlah sosok malaikat putih seperti kelinci besar berwarna merah.  
"S-Shido-san..." ucap Yoshino yg tertegun bisa memanggil Zadkiel lagi.  
"Nah,bisa kan? Sekarang saatnya kita pergi menuju puncak,Yoshino." ajak Shido sembari naik ke punggung Zadkiel diikuti oleh Yoshino.  
"GRAAAAARR!" seru Zadkiel.  
Lalu,perjalanan dari Nepal menuju pegunungan Himalayapun dilalui dgn mudah oleh pergerakan Zadkiel.  
Kemudian,Zadkiel melompat menuju bagian gunung Everest dan meluncur menggunakan Dash Move-nya.  
1000,2000,3000,4000 meter posisi gunung Everest.  
"Ah,Yoshino. Kita sudah sampai setengah jalan ahhh ! erang Shido ketika tubuhnya diterpa angin salju.  
"Shido-san !" seru Yoshino khawatir.  
"Tak apa,Yoshino. Tinggal setengah perjalanan lagi." ucap Shido sambil memeluk badannya yg kedinginan.  
"B-benarkah,Shido-san?" ucap Yoshino yg tak yakin.  
"Ah,kencan kita harus berlanjut..." balsa Shido tersenyum meyakinkan.  
"Baiklah,Shido-san... Mendakilah,Zadkiel ! seru Yoshino pada Malaikatnya.  
"GRROOOAAAR !" seru Zadkiel.

Lalu,dalam sekejap Zadkiel meluncur keatas.  
4000,5000,6000 m gunung Everest dilalui Zadkiel.  
Semakin ke puncak,badai salju yg menerpa semakin hebat,hingga siapapun yg tak seimbang bisa terjatuh ke bawah dan hilang.  
Shido pun harus berhati2 agar tidak mengalami hal itu.  
"Shido-san ! Apa Shido-san masih sanggup?" teriak Yoshino pada Shido.  
Dgn keadaan seperti ini,badai salju besar2an dgn suhu yg hampir mencapai 2 derajat Celcius,tidak memungkinkan untuk dilanjutkan.  
Namun,Shido tetap bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan pendakian mereka.  
"Kita harus melanjutkannya,Yoshino ! Ini kencan kita ! Aku tidak mau gagal ! Aku tidak ingin menyerah sekarang !" teriak Shido pada Yoshino.  
"Shido-san..." ucap Yoshino yg kagum dgn keberanian Shido.  
Namun sebentar kemudian,Shido kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terlepas dari Zadkiel.  
"AAAAAHHHH !"  
"SHIDO-SAAAAANN !"  
Tubuh Shido lenyap ditelan badai salju.  
"Zadkiel,kita harus kembali turun mencari Shido-san !" seru Yoshino.  
"GRRAAAA !"

Lalu,Zadkiel pun kembali turun ke daerah 3000 m pegunungan Himalaya,dimana ada bentangan salju yg luas tempat kemungkinan Shido jatuh di lapisan salju.  
"Shido-san ! Shido-san ! Shido-san !" teriak Yoshino sambil melihat sekeliling dan mengitari tempat yg sungguh luas tersebut.  
"GRRRROOO !" seru Zadkiel yg menemukan tubuh Shido tergeletak dihamparan salju.  
"Zadkiel,terimakasih !" ucap Yoshino yg mengerti raungan Zadkiel langsung berlari menuju Zadkiel.  
Saat Yoshino sampai,Shido tergeletak tak sadarkan diri,bibirnya membiru dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah karena tulang2nya patah setelah terjatuh dari tempat setinggi ribuan meter.  
"Shido-san ! Bangunlah ! Shido-san !" teriak Yoshino sambil memeluk tubuh Shido yg tak berdaya itu.  
Shidopun membuka matanya perlahan.  
"Y-yoshino...Ayo...kita...lanjutkan...k-kencan kita...uhuk uhuk !" ucap Shido perlahan dan terbatuk2. Darah pun keluar dan menodai pakaian Yoshino.  
"Tidak ! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Shido-san yg menyenangkan ! Tidak mau !" teriak Yoshino sambil menangis membersihkan bercak darah dari wajah Shido.  
"Ah...Aku...T-Tidak akan...membiarkanmu...kehilanganku,Yoshino... uhuk uhuk..." setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Shido pun menutup metanya kembali. Nafas dan jantungnya berhenti.  
"Shido-saaaannn !" teriak Yoshino saat menyadari Shido kembali tak sadar.  
Air mata Yoshino tak terbendung lagi,melebihi tangisnya berlipat2 saat Yoshinon menghilang.  
"Hiks...Hiks...Ayo kita lanjutkan,Shido-san..." isak Yoshino yg masih memeluk tubuh Shido.  
Lalu,dgn penuh kasih sayang,Yoshino membawa tubuh Shido dan naik ke punggung Zadkiel.  
"Zadkiel ! Super Jump !" seru Yoshino.  
Lalu,Zadkiel melompat sekuat tenaga dan melesat cepat keatas.  
"Shido-san...bertahanlah...hiks...kita akan sampai..." ucap Yoshino sambil menangisi tubuh Shido yg tak lekas bangun.  
3000,5000,7000,8848 meter,tepat dipuncak,Zadkielpun memijak puncak Everest dgn tepat.

Kemudian,Yoshino turun dan membaringkan Shido dihamparan salju abadi puncak Gunung Everest tepat saat sunset baru saja dimulai.  
"Shido-san...lihatlah...kita sudah sampai...hiks...hiks...hiks... ucap Yoshino yg memeluk tubuh Shido yg sangat dingin.  
"Shido-san ! Bangunlah !" teriak Yoshino disela tangisannya yg masih berlanjut dan memeluk erat tubuh Shido dgn muka Shido berada diantara dada Yoshino yg masih berkembang.  
Tiba2,tangan Shido bergerak dan memegang pundak Yoshino.  
"Mmmpf,mmmfh !" teriak Shido yg wajahnya terasa panas karena ditekan pada sesuatu yg hangat,lembut dan sedikit menonjol.  
"Ah!" seru Yoshino kaget lalu melepaskan pelukannya yg terlalu erat.  
"Hosh,hosh,hosh,maaf,Yoshino. Kenapa kau menaruh wajahku di area itu?" tanya Shido yg mukanya benar2 memerah.  
"Shido-san...?" ucap Yoshino tak percaya.  
"Ahahahaha,maaf,aku tadi hanya istirahat sebentar,untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan regenerasi." ucap Shido santai sambil tersenyum.  
"Shido-san...kau membuatku takut..." ucap Yoshino malu2 sambil menghapus air matanya.  
"Ah,maaf..." balas Shido sambil mengusap lembut kepala Yoshino.  
"Shido-san...Indah sekali...Inikah yg dinamakan 'Sunset'?" tanya Yoshino kagum dgn keindahan matahari yg memancarkan cahaya orange kemerahan.  
"Mah,begitulah...indah sekali..." ucap Shido sambil bangun dan duduk disebelah Yoshino.  
"S-Shido-san... Ada yg ingin kukatakan padamu..." ucap Yoshino malu2.  
"Ya,apa itu,Yoshino?" tanya Shido yg masih memandang Sunset.  
"A-Aku...cinta padamu...Shido-san..." kata Yoshino terbata2.  
"Hueeeeee? Siap yg mengajarimu mengucapkan hal itu,Yoshino?" tanya Shido terkejut.  
"Kata Reine-san,jika aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa sayangku pada Shido-san,aku harus mengucapkan kata itu dan mencium Shido-san..." jelas Yoshino.  
"Yaaaaaah...Benarkah itu,Reine-san?" tanya Shido lewat earphone (sweatdropped)  
"Dia sendiri yg bertanya padaku." jawab Reine sambil tersenyum.  
"S-Shido-san..." panggil Yoshino lalu menatap Shido dgn tatapan manisnya.  
"Y-Yoshino..." balas Shido yg tersipu.  
Lalu,wajah merekapun saling mendekat dan...

-To Be Continued-

Reader : Oi,mana nih kissnya?  
Author : Kan banyak di warung2. :P Reader : (Rame2 bawa bakiak sambil pasang kuda2 siap nimpuk si Author)  
Author : Iya2,ane lanjutin adegannya. *plakkkk :v

Lalu...  
CUP !  
Bibir mungil Yoshino menyatu dgn bibir Shido,tepat saat Sunset hampir berakhir.  
Yah,ciuman yg indah,dipuncak gunung tertinggi di dunia,diatas awan putih yg mengelilingi puncak tersebut...  
Hmmmm,tiba2 Yoshino menitikkan air matanya lagi.  
Wah,mungkin Yoshino merasakan kehangatan ciuman romantisnya ya?

Author : Yoshinoooo,cium akuuu ! *plakkkkk :v

-To Be Continued- Beneran ini. :P Tunggu lanjutannya ya? Tahun depan,eh,minggu depan. :v Arigatou,jgn lupa RnR,likenya juga. 


	8. Chapter 8 - I Want You,Shido-san

Holidays For Date Chapter 8 - I Want You,Shido-san...  
28 Juli 2013 pukul 21:30

Pagi harinya...  
"Ugh ! Badanku masih sakit semua karena efek jatuh kemarin." keluh Shido sambil memegangi pundaknya.  
"Shido-san...sudah lama ya?" sambut Kurumi lembut pada Shido yg menunggunya di depan rumah Spirit.  
"Ah,tidak juga...Emmm,cantik sekali dirimu hari ini,Kurumi." puji Shido pada Kurumi yg mengenakan gaun hitam dgn hiasan pita merah dirambutnya.  
"Ara,Shido-san...Kau membuatku tersipu..." balas Kurumi yg merona.  
"Ah,ayo kita pergi..." ajak Shido.  
"Ajak aku ke tempat2 yg romantis ya,Shido-san?" tambah Kurumi sambil menggandeng lengan Shido.  
"A-Ah,baiklah..." ucap Shido sedikit malu sambil menggaruk2 pipinya yg tidak gatal sama sekali.  
Lalu,mereka berduapun pergi menuju pusat kota Tenguu.

"Kita pergi kemana,Shido-san?" tanya Kurumi saat mereka berdua sampai di pusat kota.  
"Emmm,bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop?" tawar Shido.  
"Ara ara,trik yg bagus,Shido-san...Nanti kita cari tempat duduk paling pojok ya?" goda Kurumi.  
"Y-Yah,semoga saja dapat...Emmm,ayo kita pergi..." ajak Shido sambil bergegas menuju gedung bioskop.  
Sesampainya...  
"Ah,hari ini ada film 'Titanic' dan 'Final Destination'. Kau lebih suka yg mana,Kurumi?" tanya Shido pada gadis yg selalu menggandeng lengannya saat jalan2.  
"Emmm,'Titanic' atau 'Final Destination' ya?" pikir Kurumi yg harus memilih.  
"Ah,kalau aku boleh menyarankan,mengapa kita tidak menonton 'Titanic' saja?" tawar Shido.  
"Ah,sepertinya menarik. Apakah itu film romantis,Shido-san?" tanya Kurumi penasaran.  
"Yah,kau bisa mengukur keromantisannya nanti." ujar Shido.  
Setelah Shido membeli 2 tiket film 'Titanic',mereka langsung memasuki gedung tersebut dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk yg tertulis di masing2 tiket itu.  
'Ah,seperti yg kuduga,tempat duduk paling pojok.' gumam Shido yg melihat tiketnya tadi.  
"Kita mendapat tempat duduk paling pojok,Kurumi." ucap Shido.  
"Ara ara,tepat seperti yg kuminta,Shido-san..." kata Kurumi dgn nadanya yg menggoda.  
"Oiya,aku lupa. Kurumi,aku akan keluar sebentar membeli popcorn. Kau tunggu disini ya?" kata Shido.  
"Ah,jangan lama2 ya,Shido-san?" ucap Kurumi.  
"I-Iya,aku hanya sebentar." balas Shido lalu beranjak keluar gedung.

Setelah beberapa saat,akhirnya Shido membawa 1 kotak popcorn saja,karena popcorn habis ditebas penonton 'Final Destination'.  
"Ah,maaf,Kurumi. Aku hanya mendapat 1 kotak popcorn saja. Tidak apa2 kan?" ucap Shido yg baru datang dan duduk disamping Kurumi.  
"Tidak apa,Shido-san. Malah lebih romantis kalau begini kan?" balas Kurumi sambil tersenyum.

Ehem,karena penonton di bagian film 'Titanic' lebih sedikit...  
Plus...  
Shido dan Kurumi mendapat tempat duduk paling pojok,jadi ada kesempatan buat mereka untuk melakukan hal yg biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Wah,filmnya sudah dimulai !" teriak penonton 1 "Oi ! Jgn berisik !" teriak penonton 2 "Ssssst ! Diamlah seperti pasangan dipojok itu lho,tenang sekali..." kata penonton lain.  
Lalu seluruh penonton mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shido dan Kurumi yg akan menikmati film mereka.  
"Oi,apa yg kalian lihat? Konsentrasilah...Filmnya sudah dimulai !" seru Shido pada orang2 yg sedang melihatnya.  
Akhirnya penonton kembali pada filmnya.  
Sepanjang film,mereka saling diam sambil menikmati popcorn.  
Terkadang,Kurumi iseng menyuapi Shido dgn popcorn,dan Shidopun membalasnya.

( Author males mau nulis adegan film 'Titanic' dari awal. Langsung mangkat ke adegan M film 'Titanic' aja yuk ! Ahahahahaha *dzigh :v )

Akhirnya adegan yg ditunggu2 para penonton film 'Titanic' yg semuanya pasangan muda-mudi itupun dimulai.  
Setelah Jack melukis Rose diatas ranjang tanpa busana,mereka berlarian,berkejar2an saat semua orang sedang tertidur pulas,dan masuk ke sebuah mobil,lalu berciuman kemudian melakukan adegan panas hingga mobilnya bergoyang2 *plakkkkk :v Nah,karena semua penonton hanya pasangan muda-mudi,alhasil para lelaki mulai beraksi pada pasangan.  
Ada yg langsung memakan bibir pasangannya,eh,mencium deh...  
Ada yg saling meraba,gak tau apa itu yg diraba2...  
Ada juga yg...Ehem...berlagak seperti Drakula,menghisap leher pasangannya... *duagh :v

'Apa2an ini? Kenapa pada beradegan seperti ini?!' gumam Shido kaget dgn apa yg dilakukan para pasangan ditempat duduk mereka.  
"Shido-san..." sahut Kurumi malu2.  
"A-Ada apa,Kurumi?" tanya Shido lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kurumi yg sedang...  
"Hyaaaaammppfffhh !" teriak Shido yg langsung dibungkam tangan lembut Kurumi.  
Ternyata sedari awal adegan panas,Kurumi melepas kancing gaunnya 1persatu hingga belahan dada yg sungguh menggoda hasrat pria manapun,termasuk Shido,terekspos jelas didepan mata Shido.  
"Sssst...Shido-san...Ayo kita bermain sedikit..." ajak Kurumi sembari memegang sebelah tangan Shido dan mendekatkan tangan Shido kearah belahan dadanya.  
'Sial ! Jangan disini !' gumam Shido yg mulai takut dgn aksi Kurumi.  
"K-Kurumi...Berhenti..." ucap Shido pelan agar tak mengganggu pasangan lain yg sedang bermesraan.  
"Ara? Kenapa,Shido-san? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kurumi.  
"B-Bukan begitu...Jangan disini... Aku malu jika dilihat orang... Emmm...Kita cari tempat lain saja..." tawar Shido pada Kurumi.  
"Moo,ternyata Shido-san pintar juga ya? Tak salah jika aku terpesona padamu,Shido-san..." ungkap Kurumi.  
"Ah,ayo kita pergi sekarang..." ajak Shido sembari menggandeng tangan Kurumi pergi menuju tempat lain.

"Wah,aku kira kau menolak ajakan Kurumi. Ternyata kau makan juga ya? Tapi munafik sekali caramu itu." ledek Kotori lewat earphone pada Shido.  
"A-Apa kau bilang?" seru Shido dgn nada jengkel.  
"Mah,sebenarnya di dalam gedung bioskop tidak apa2 kan? Banyak pasangan lain yg melakukannya juga." jelas Kotori.  
"He?Apa kau gila,Kotori?! Bagaimana kalau para lelaki disitu melihat Kurumi? Kulihat mereka sangat rakus memainkan pasangannya." jelas Shido yg masih berjalan bersama Kurumi mencari tempat lain.  
"Aku punya usul. Bagaimana kalau kalian ke taman saat kau menyegel kekuatan Tohka? Sepertinya tempat itu sangat cocok untuk berduaan saja." usul Reine.  
"Ah,baiklah. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga." ucap Shido tanda setuju.  
Lalu Shidopun bergegas menuju taman yg selalu dikunjunginya saat sore,untuk melihat sunset.

Sesampainya ditaman...  
Kurumipun tersenyum saat sampai di taman.  
"Ara ara,indah sekali,Shido-san..." ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum melihat sunset.  
"Ah,benar2 indah." balas Shido tersenyum pula.  
Lalu Shido menggenggam tangan Kurumi.  
"Emmm,Kurumi... Bisakah kita lanjutkan yg tadi?" tanya Shido malu2 sambil menggaruk2 kepalanya yg tidak gatal.  
"Ah,aku mengerti... Tapi pelan2 saja ya,Shido-san?" jawab Kurumi dgn nadanya yg menggoda.  
Kurumi hanya memejamkan matanya,lalu perlahan wajah Shido mulai mendekat.  
Bersamaan dgn itu,Kurumi memegang tangan Shido lalu menariknya ke arah dadanya.  
Akhirnya,semakin mendekat,dan terjadilah ciuman yg fantastis.  
Ciuman itupun semakin gencar saat Kurumi melakukan permainan lidah.  
'What? Kenapa dia bisa?' gumam Shido yg terkejut dgn ciuman Kurumi yg bukan main.  
Shido coba mengimbanginya.  
Tangan Shido juga saudah ada pada dada Kurumi.  
Shido merasakan jantung Kurumi berdebar2.  
Lalu,ciuman itupun berhenti.  
"K-Kurumi...Mengapa jantungmu...?" tanya Shido bingung karena dia tidak pernah merasakan detak jantung Kurumi secara langsung.  
"Ah,kau berhasil membuatku deg2an,Shido-san. Baru kali ini jantungku berdebar saat berciuman." jelas Kurumi.  
"M-Maksudmu?" tanya Shido yg bingung.  
"Moo,sebelumnya aku pernah berciuman dgn banyak pria,lalu akau membunuh mereka,karena ciuman mereka hambar sekali. Hanya dipenuhi nafsu yg menggebu2.  
Tapi Shido-san,kau adalah pria spesial yg kucari selama ini.  
Ciumanmu...Ah...Ah...Nikmat sekali..." terang Kurumi sambil memegang tangan Shido.  
'Hweeee? Pantas saja dia mengetahui trik ciuman menggunakan lidah.' gumam Shido sweatdropped.  
"Ah,aku punya ide agar aku tidak ingin memakanmu." kata Kurumi sambil tersenyum.  
'Ah ! Jangan lagi !" gumam Shido takut.  
"A-Apa itu,Kurumi?" tanya Shido mulai gelisah dan berkeringat.  
"Kau harus bisa memuaskan hasratku saat aku membutuhkannya,agar aku tidak membunuhmu." ucap Kurumi dgn senyuman panasnya yg membuat lelaki manapun bisa membaca apa yg diinginkannya.  
'Ah,sial ! Padahal aku ingin melakukannya bersama Tohka bila saatnya nanti. Kenapa keperjakaanku harus tunduk pada makhluk erotis menyeramkan seperti ini?' gumam Shido.  
"Ara ara... Apa kau tidak mau,Shido-san? Apa kau ragu? Tenang saja,aku masih perawan. Aku hanya sering melihatnya di Hentai." teranfg Kurumi sambil tersenyum.  
"Hweeee? Kau pernah melihatnya?" seru Shido terkejut.  
"Moo,jujur saja,aku punya ratusan koleksi Hentai. Dan aku ingin mempraktekkannya denganmu,Shido-san." ucap Kurumi sambil memperlihatkan Smartphone-nya pada Shido.  
'Benar2 tidak ada kesempatan melarikan diri.' gumam Shido.

-To Be Continued-  
Lanjutin gk nih?  
RnR ya kalo mau lanjut?  
Gimana? Seru gk?  
Mulai kacau...Mulai kacau... ceritanya... *plakkkkk :v 


	9. Chapter 9 - I Was Raped By Nightmare

Holidays For Date Chapter 9 - I Was Raped By Nightmare 28 Juli 2013 pukul 21:32

'Ah,aku harus bagaimana? Sepertinya Kurumi benar2 serius dgn apa yg dibicarakannya kemarin...' gumam Shido yg kehabisan ide.  
"Sudah lama menunggu ya...Shido-san?" tanya Kurumi yg baru saja keluar dari rumah Spirit.  
"A-Ah,tidak juga..." ucap Shido yg sedikit terkejut.  
"Kalau begitu,ayo kita berkencan lagi..." ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum.  
"Tapi kali ini akan sedikit panas,Shido-san..." bisik Kurumi dgn nada nakal di telinga Shido.  
"H-Haaaaayo kita berangkat,Kurumi !" seru Shido yg gugup + takut.  
Tak lupa,Kurumi menggandeng tangan Shido dgn manis,layaknya kekasihnya.  
Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju pusat kota.

"Hari ini kita kencan dimana,Kurumi?" tanya Shido.  
"Ah,kita makan dulu saja,Shido-san. Aku ingin makan orang,maksudku,makan kue dengan Shido-san..." ajak Kurumi yg keceplosan bicara.  
"Ah,baiklah. Kita cari cafe dekat sini." ucap Shido sweatdropped.  
Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju cafe di sekitar pusat kota.  
Cafe tersebut penuh dgn pasangan muda-mudi yg sedang ngobrol,mesra2an,pegangan tangan diatas meja,ada yg colak-colek pasangannya pake' kaki,ada yg lagi nyolong Wi-Fi gratis,banyak lah...  
"Ah,Kurumi. Kenapa kau menginginkan 'hal' itu?" tanya Shido yg duduk di tempat yg kosong diikuti Kurumi.  
"Ara ara...Kenapa ya? Mungkin aku sedang berhasrat banyak padamu,Shido-san..." jawab Kurumi lembut.  
"Emmm,tapi...kenapa harus...?" tanya Shido lagi.  
"Ah,apa Shido-san belum pernah merasakan keperawanan seorang gadis sebelumnya?" tanya Kurumi balik.  
"Hweeee? Jelas2 aku bukan tipe orang yg suka melakukan ' hal' seperti itu,Kurumi !" seru Shido.  
"Ah,benarkah? Meski gadis itu menyerahkan keperawanannya padamu?" tanya Kurumi lagi.  
"A-aku tidak tau pasti..." elak Shido.  
"Ara ara,pria hebat yg pemalu ya?" ucap Kurumi dgn nada nakalnya.  
'Sial ! Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan2 tidak senonoh ini?' gumam Shido sweatdropped.

Tak terasa,waktu terlewat,matahari mulai condong ke barat.  
"Wah,sudah sore ya? Ah,aku sudah tidak sabar,Shido-san..." kata urumi sambil membasahi bibirnya.  
'Haduh,detik2 berakhirnya keperjakaanku...' gumam Shido ketakutan.  
Tiba2,dua sosok yg sama dengannya muncul disebelah kiri dan kanan.  
Ya,sisi terang dan sisi gelap Shido akan saling mengingatkan atau menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri.

'Nikmatilah,Shido. Kau tak akan mendapatkan yg seperti ini lagi nanti.  
Wajah cantik,bentuk tubuh yg aduhai,dada yg mantap...Kapan lagi kau akan mendapatkan keperawanan gadis yg bergairah padamu?  
Apa kau tak tertarik mencicipi rasanya 'Surga Dunia'? Mencicipi keperawanan gadis yg hampir sempurna ini?' bujuk sisi gelap Shido yg berjubah hitam,bermata merah,bertanduk dan membawa tongkat seperti garpu.  
'Jangan,Shido ! Itu sama saja kau mengkhianati perasaan Tohka ! Jangan tergoda ! Pasti ada cara lain !' ucap sisi terang Shido berjubah putih dan memiliki lingkaran diatas kepalanya.  
'Ah,tapi kalau aku menolaknya atau lari darinya,dia pasti akan membunuhku.' ucap Shido pada kedua sisinya.  
'Bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan Kotori? Dia kan kuat !' ujar sisi terangnya.  
'Itu sama saja membunuh Kurumi dan menggagalkan tugas... Kau tahu sendiri kan,jika Kotori sudah masuk arena pertarungan,Kekuatannya akan menguasainya lagi,dan akan membunuh siapapun yg ada didekatnya. Kau mau terjadi hal seperti itu?' jelas Shido pada sisi terangnya.  
'Tidak mau sih...Tapi...' ucap sisi terang Shido kebingungan.  
'Nah,kepalamu sudah buntu kan? Begini saja,bagaimana kalau kau pasrah saja dgn apa yg dilakukan Kurumi padamu nanti? Kau tak menikmatinya dan kau juga tak terbunuh. Bagaimana?' usul sisi gelap Shido sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.  
'Ah,itu terdengar menjijikkan...Tapi aku setuju...' ucap sisi terang Shido pasrah.  
'Hahahahaha,1-0,sisi terang ! Baiklah,kami pergi dulu,Shido !' ucap sisi gelap Shido,lalu kedua sisi tersebut menghilang.  
'Ah,baru kali ini akau harus setuju dgn pendapat iblis...' gumam Shido sweatdropped.  
"Shido-san,apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kurumi membuyarkan pikiran Shido.  
"A-Ah...Aku akan membayar dulu..." ucap Shido yg beranjak menuju kasir cafe,membayar makanan dan minuman,lalu kembali ke tempatnya menyusul Kurumi.  
"K-Kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Shido gugup saat Kurumi menggandeng lengannya yg otomatis menyentuh dada Kurumi.  
"Ah,sepertinya kita harus ke hotel sekarang,Shido-san..." ucap Kurumi yg sudah mulai memerah wajahnya tak karuan.  
"T-Tapi..." elak Shido bingung karena semua hotel menerapkan tamu 17 keatas.  
"Ah,sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Shido,ambillah tanda pengenal yg ada di saku kemejamu." Perintah Kotori lewat earphone pada Shido.  
"H-Hah? Sejak kapan...?" tanya Shido sambil merogoh saku kemejanya.  
"Yah,kami memantaumu setiap hari,earphonemu juga tak pernah mati kan?  
Jadi,kemarin kami sepakat membuatkan tanda pengenal kalian untuk memasuki daerah khusus dewasa. Tanda pengenal itu juga berfungsi sebagai kartu kredit,kam sudah mengisinya kemarin." jelas Kotori.  
Setelah ia menemukan sesuatu di saku kemejanya,ia mengambilnya dan wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan konyol.  
"Tanda pengenal macam apa ini?!" ucap Shido setelah melihat biodata di tanda pengenal tersebut.

Nama : Itsuka Shido Tempat/Tanggal Lahir : Tenguu,9 April 1994 Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki Alamat : Perum. Tenguu City,Tenguu,Akihabara,Tokyo.  
Pekerjaan : Wiraswasta Status : Belum menikah Kewaganegaraan : Jepang Berlaku hingga : 09-04-2017 (Ngopy KTP Punya Author) :v

"Oi,Kotori ! Kenapa kau tuakan 3 tahun dari aslinya?" protes Shido.  
"Diamlah ! Itu cukup untuk masuk kedalam hotel. Sudah cukup kan? Selamat bersenang2,Shido !" jelas Kotori lalu memutuskan koneksi earphonenya.  
"O-Oi ! Akan kubalas kau nanti karena telah ngomong seperti itu !" seru Shido namun koneksi earphonenya terputus.  
'Ah,Sial ! Awas Kau,Kotori !" gerutu Shido.  
"Emmm,Shido-san... Ayo kita pergi sekarang... Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan hasratku lagi..." ucap Kurumi yg terlihat mulai bergairah.  
"A-Ah,baiklah..." ucap Shido pasrah.

Sesampainya di hotel,Shido langsung menuju tempat receptionist untuk memesan kamar.  
"A-Aku ingin check-in...Apa masih ada kamar?" tanya Shido gugup pada receptionist.  
"Sebentar,tuan. Saya check dulu di buku laporan." ucap receptionist tersebut.  
Setelah membuka dan membolak-balik lembaran buku tersebut...  
"Ah,masih tersedia beberapa. Anda ingin menyewa kamar VIP atau biasa?" tanya receptionist tersebut.  
"Ah,aku ambil kamar VIP saja." ucap Shido.  
"Baiklah,tuan. Ini kuncinya,kamar anda ada di lantai 5. Oiya,bolehkah saya melihat tanda pengenal anda?" tanya receptionist setelah menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Shido.  
"A-Ah,ini dia..." ujar Shido sambil menyerahkan tanda pengenal miliknya.  
"Hmmm,cukup. Terimakasih. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." ucap receptionist tersebut sambil tersenyum sembari mengembalikan tanda pengenal milik Shido.  
"Ah,kamar 121 ya?" ucap Shido setelah melihat angka dalam gantungan kunci berlabel hotel tersebut.  
Setelah menaiki lifr dan sampai di lantai 5,barulah Shido mencari2 kamar sewaannya,tak lupa juga bersama Kurumi yg sudah mulai panas dingin.

Sesampainya di kamar 121...  
"Kkita sudah sampai,Kurumi..." ucap Shido gugup.  
"Ah,ayo kita mulai saja,Shido-san...Aku lelah menahan hasrat ini...Ah...Ah..." desah Kurumi sambil mengelus lembut pipi Shido.  
"A-Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar..." ucap Shido sembari beranjak menuju kamar mandi.  
"Jangan lupa untuk melepas pakaianmu ya?" goda Kurumi sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur big size kamar tersebut.  
"A-Ah..." ucap Shido tanda mengerti.

Saat Shido sudah di kamar mandi...  
'Ah,baru kali ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu yg jauh dari pikiranku bersama seorang gadis.' pikir Shido.

Shido : Ah,gara2 Author gila,akau harus melakukan ini... Hey Author ! Apa tidak ada cara lain?  
Author : Sudahlah,Shido. Daripada aku harus menulis kisahmu yg berakhir ditangan Kurumi.  
Tak perlu munafik. Aku tahu kau pasti penasaran seperti apa rasanya menikmati 'Surga Dunia'. Hahahahaha... :D Shido : 'Surga Dunia' kepalamu itu? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya ingin melakukannya bersama Tohka !  
Author : Eits ! Cerita sudah tertuis ! Kau tak bisa keluar atau mengelak !  
Shido : Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh,sial ! Baiklah ! Kali ini aku harus sejalan dgn ceritamu !  
Tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini ! Okey?  
Author : Aha ! Tawaran bagus... Kalau begitu kembalilah ke cerita...Kurumi sudah menunggumu...Jangan lupa,lepaskan pakaianmu !  
Shido : Iya2,cerewet sekali kau ini !  
Akhirya Shido pun keluar dari kamar mandi dgn hanya menggunakan celana pendeknya.  
Tapi yg dia lihat sekarang,sosok gadis yg terlihat manis,sekarang jadi makhluk erotis penuh gairah yg merebahkan dirinya dan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam yg pernah dipilihnya untuk gadis itu.  
"K-K-Kurumi?!"  
Dalam sekejap,sinyal gairah Shido pun melonjak drastis,hingga antenanya pun berdiri tegap.  
"Wah...wah...adik kecil sudah terbangun rupanya..." ucap Kurumi dgn nada menggoda mulai merangkak menuju Shido.  
"Shido-san,mari kita mulai acaranya..." ajak Kurumi sembari menarik tangan Shido dan membantingnya di arena pertempuran *plakkkk :v

Nah,kita FWD saja layaknya DVD... :v

FWD

"Awwwww...ternyata sesakit ini ya?"

FWD

"Ah...ah...Shido-san..."

FWD

"Kurumi...ohhhh..."

FWD

Akhirnya mereka berdua terkapar lemas dalam pelukan mereka dibalik selimut tebal yg sedikit ternodai bercak2 darah (?)

-To Be Continued-

Sorry agak vulgar dikit,soalnya ini cerita Kurumi.  
Kalian tau sendiri kan Kurumi itu seperti apa?  
Hahahaha,udah habis kok ecchi-nya.  
Oiya,tinggal atu lagi nih chapternya.  
RnRnya jgn lupa.  
Arigatou. :) 


	10. Chapter 10 - Kotori's Max Level Of Love

Holidays For Date Chapter 10 - Kotori's Love Rate Always In Max Level 29 Juli 2013 pukul 4:14

Setelah itu pun,Shido mengantarkan Kurumi menuju rumah Spirit.  
"Arigatou,Shido-san...Lain kali kita main lagi ya? Kau hebat sekali kemarin..." ucap Kurumi sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.  
"Ah,sudahlah,Kurumi. Aku pulang dulu." kata Shido sweatdropped sembari beranjak pulang.  
"Hey,Kotori ! Jemput aku sekarang juga ! Aku ingin bicara !" seru Shido lewat earphone.  
"Ah,Komandan tidak disini,Shin. Sejak kemarin dia mengurung diri di di ruangan saat dia kembali menjadi Spirit..." jawab Reine menjelaskan.  
"H-Hah? Jangan katakan..." tebak Shido.  
"Benar,Shin. Sepertinya dia merasakan cemburu dan menyesal saat kau bercinta dgn Kurumi..." ucap Reine.  
"Ah,kenapa jadi seperti ini?" kata Shido yg sangat menyesal juga.  
"Ini semua bukan salahmu,Shin. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja." jelas Reine mencoba menenangkan Shido.  
"Ah,Reine-san...Jemput aku sekarang...Aku akan bicara baik2 pada Kotori..." pinta Shido.  
"Baiklah,Shin. Kami akan menjemputmu..." ucap Reine.

Sesampainya di Fraxinus,Shido dan Reine bergegas menuju ruang yg pernah digunakan untuk tempat sementara Kotori menjadi Spirit.  
"Nah,kau lihat sendiri kan,Shin? Sejak kemarin dia menangis di tempat tidurnya..." jelas Reine sambil menunjuk kearah Kotori yg sedang sesenggukan.  
"Huft,seharusnya aku tidak melakukan semua ini sejak awal..." sesal Shido.  
"Ah,kau tak perlu menyesal,Shin. Yang kau perlukan sekarang adalah menemani Kotori. Indikator hari ini menunjukkan bahwa kondisi tubuhnya hari ini tidak bagus." jelas Reine.  
"Baiklah,Reine-san. Aku tau apa yg harus kulakukan." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum.  
Lalu,Shido pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut.  
Saat tahu yg datang adalah sosok kakak yg dicintainya,Kotoripun cepat2 menghapus air matanya.  
"A-Ada apa,Shido?" tanya Kotori yg masih sesenggukan.  
"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu padamu,Kotori." ucap Shido sambil duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur tersebut.  
"Hmph,apa Reine yg menyuruhmu untuk berbicara seperti ini?" seru Kotori mencoba menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya sembari bangkit dari tidurnya.  
"Kenapa kau berhenti menangis?" tanya Shido.  
"S-Siapa yg menanis?!" elak Kotori.  
"Tak perlu membohongiku,Kotori. Aku ini kakakmu." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum.

5 Detik kemudian...  
"Huaaaaaa... Kau jahat,Onii-chan...Teganya kau...hiks...hiks...membuatku menangis...hiks...hiks..." teriak Kotori yg memeluk Shido sambil menangis dan memukul2 dada bidang Shido.  
"Menangislah sepuasmu,Kotori. Katakan apa yg ingin kau katakan..." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum membalas pelukan adik kesayangannya dan mengelus lembut rambut merah gadis dipelukannya itu.  
"Hiks...hiks...Onii-chan... Aku benar2 mencintaimu lebih dari apapun... Hiks...hiks..." ucap Kotori yg masih menangis.  
"Ah,aku juga selalu mencintaimu,Kotori..." ucap Shido pada Kotori.  
"Benarkah?" seru Kotori yg berhenti dari sesenggukannya,menatap mata kakak kesayangannya itu.  
"Dengarkan aku..." kata Shido,lalu melepas pelukan Kotori dgn lembut,memegang kedua bahu adik imutnya dan... CUP !  
Shido mencium bibir adiknya dgn lembut dan penuh perasaan,lalu melepas ciuman mereka dgn lembut pula.  
"Jika aku tak mencintaimu,mana mungkin aku mau melakukan semua ini?" jelas Shido.  
"T-Tapi..." ucap Kotori terbata2.  
"Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu,Kotori. Adikku yg paling imut." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum pada Kotori.  
"A-Arigatou,Onii-chan..." balas Kotori sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk kakaknya dgn lembut.  
'Ah,ternyata memang benar. Tingkat kasih sayang Komandan untuk Shin selalu ada dititik maksimalnya.' gumam Reine yg tersenyum diluar ruangan melihat adik kakak tersebut berpelukan.

-The End-

Hah,selesai juga.  
Gimana endingnya? Bagus gk nih?  
Gomen ya kalau ada yg gak enak di fanfic ini?  
Lain kali saya benahin kok.  
Arigatou selalu support saya untuk terus berkarya.  
Jgn lupa like,RnRnya juga lho. ^_^ 


End file.
